Skylar's Travels in Ooo
by NerdsHaveAllTheFun
Summary: Hi, my name is Skylar and I'm an interdimensional warrior. It means that I travel from dimension to dimension fighting evil. Sounds fun, right? Well this is the story of my time in the land of Ooo. I'm sorry if this is a bad story. This is my first one.
1. Day 1

Hi, my name is Skylar and I'm an interdimensional warrior. It means that I travel from dimension to dimension fighting evil. Sounds fun, right? Well this is the story of my time in the land of Ooo.

"Ugh… My head is killing me. What happened?"

_Well this sucks, looks like I jumped dimensions again… Wonder where I'm at now._

"Hey Finn! Look bro some random chick is knocked out over there! Lets help her man." a strange voice yelled.

"I coming Jake don't worry! Wait at the tree house, I'll bring her over by myself." the one known as Finn said.

_Crap… I'm in Ooo._

As I tried to stand up, someone wrapped their arm around my waist.

"Thanks.." I mumbled.

"Don't worry! I'm bring you back to my house to take care of you, so no need to strain yourself." Finn said happily.

What happened? Did I hit my head when I dimension jumped?

"Hey, um, what's your name?" Finn asked

"My name is Skylar, but please just call me Sky."

"That's a beautiful name. My name is Finn and I'm a hero!"

"Really? Well, where I'm from I'm a hero too."

"Wow! Well we're here!"

Finn's house was a massive tree house. When we entered he helped me up the ladder to their kitchen where Jake was to help clean me up. I sat down and waited while Finn filled Jake in on what happened.

"So Sky, what happened to you?" Jake questioned

"I must of whacked my head on a few tree branches.." I said, embarrassed.

"Well here's an ice pack to put on that bump on your head than! You should stay here while you recover, then you can chose to stay or leave. Your choice." Jake said

"Thanks, and sure I honestly have no where else to go since I'm new in this land." I mumbled.

"Hey, Sky, once your feeling better, do you want to go on an adventure with me?" Finn asked, blushing.

"Ok."

Well I stayed and talked with these two rad dudes until it got late. Finn offered me his bed, but I said no and slept on the couch. Tomorrow will be a better day. Wait… I don't have any extra clothes! I'm going to town tomorrow with Finn to get some clothes.


	2. Day 2

Second day in Ooo and Finn and I are out shopping in the Candy Kingdom. Some girl who looks like she's made out of gum ran up to us and hugged Finn.

"Finn! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" she practically yelled.

"PB I've been out adventuring, didn't you get my letters? Finn asked.

"Hey Finn who's this lady?" I asked.

"Oh I almost forgot! Sky This is Princess Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum, this is Skylar." Finn stated.

"Hello princess." I said respectfully.

"Sup?" PB stated.

After talking to PB, we went into a weapon shop. I saw this awesome sword that looked like the ones ninjas use and it had this epic blue glow to it. I grabbed it and it's case. I then walked over to Finn and showed it to him.

" Hey Finn, can I buy this sword? I lost mine on my way to Ooo."

"Of course Sky, get whatever you need! All I need to know is that your happy." Finn replied.

"Thanks man!" I squeaked.

Before running off to pay for the sword, I kissed Finn on the cheek as a thank you. Finn's face then turned bright red. We left the Candy Kingdom and went back to the tree house.

"Hey Finn, wanna go adventure or something?" I asked.

"Yeah! Lets go explore!" Finn yelled.

We then left for the Ice Kingdom cause Ice King caught some princess earlier today. Finn and I busted through the window to see Ice King with Slime Princess… (yuck least favorite princess) Well we kicked Ice Kings butt and rescued the princess. It was late so we returned home. On the way home we had a nice chat.

"Hey Sky, why did you kiss me earlier?"

"Well Finn, do you know the phrase, I'm so happy I could just kiss you?"

"Yeah."

"That's my reason why I kissed you."

We arrived to the tree house to see that Jake made me a bed in their bedroom. So I ran into the bathroom to put on my pajamas. After a fun little pillow fight with Finn, I went to sleep. I dreamed about kissing Finn. Ahh…. Good dreams.


	3. Day 3

Ugh… I didn't want to wake up today, but I smelt Jake making his famous bacon pancakes. YAY! I love bacon and pancakes, so I got dressed and ran down stairs just to get to breakfast. After breakfast, I grabbed my sword and strapped to my back.

"Hey Finn!"

"H-Hey Sky!"

"Wanna go do something?"

"Sure, wanna meet Marcy?"

"Yep!"

After our talk, we went to see Marceline the Vampire Queen, hopefully we will have a jam session. We left right after I grabbed one of the things I bought yesterday. Finn asked what it is and all I told him was it's a surprise. We got to Marcy's house pretty quickly.

"Hey Finn. Who's the chick? She your girlfriend or something?" Marcy asked.

Blushing Finn said, "Marceline! N-No this is Sky. Sky this is Marceline the Vampire Queen."

"Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." I said nicely.

"Really? Well, come on in. You like music?"

"Heck yeah! I even play a bit and sing."

"Lets test your skill there girly."

We went inside and Marcy handed me a guitar. I then played the song Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. Lets just say two jaws ended up on the floor. Normally I don't show-off like that but it was so worth it to see their faces. I bowed and went to sit down when Marcy picked me up and brought me to the kitchen to talk.

"So Sky, what's going on between you and Finn?"

"N-N-Nothing" I mumbled blushing

"Yeah right. I can tell you are crushing on him and he is on you. Its totally obvious."

"It is?"

"Yep."

One awkward talk later we were back in the living room. It was time for me and Finn to leave. So we raced back to the tree. I traveled above ground, hopping from tree to tree like a monkey, whilst Finn traveled by ground. Turns out that I bet him home. Hahaha. I hide behind a wall and when he walked by, I tackled him to the floor. We wrestled for a bit but in the end I had him pinned.

"Ok Sky you win! Can I get up now?"

"Fine.."

We went inside and as a thank you to Finn and Jake I made them tacos for dinner. So far best day ever.


	4. Day 4

Today, I went out by myself to hang with Marceline. I hope she doesn't mind.. I want to ask her a few questions though.

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Hey Marcy, can I come in?"

"Sure"

"Hey um.. What do you think I should do about my crush on Finn?"

"Go after him! If you don't, glob knows who will! Besides, I know you like him."

"Its that obvious, isn't it?"

"Heck yeah. Go on a date with him."

"Ok Marcy. I'll listen to you cause you know more about this stuff than I do."

Ok I going to go out on a date with Finn. Jake is at Lady's house, so I'll just make a nice dinner then watch a romantic movie. I'm going to get dressed nice too. I went into the bathroom to put on a dress I got from Marcy. (It's the dress from when Finn was Marcy's henchman). I then made some spaghetti and meatballs. Lastly, I had BMO chose the most romantic movie on it's hard drive. Finn walked to see a candle light dinner, a movie, and me in a dress that's almost to short for me. His jaw dropped.

"Hey Finn! Wanna go on a um… date?"

"YES! Um I mean yes."

After dinner we watched a movie then we cuddled on the couch. I accidentally feel asleep on Finn whilst on the couch. I glad I found someone how likes me. I just hope I don't dimension jump again.

**END**


End file.
